The Rise to Nodame!
by CharityPen
Summary: Events after Dreams of Love. Things are still not easy for the two rising classical stars. How will Chiaki react and handle Nodame and her rising fame?


**Give Rise to Nodame!**

**Disclaimer:** All characters rightfully belong to the creator of Nodame Cantabile, Ninomiya Tomoko.

Again, I really felt inclined to write and share this with anyone who wants to read it.

I want to thank you everyone you reviewed my first fic, Dreams of Love. Your reviews and comments inspired me to start another one. I am very busy with school and life so I may not update as much as I would like. I will apoplogize ahead of time.

I also tend to really edit and post up around 4-5am in the morning so my eyes are falling asleep on me, so if there are any spelling, grammar mistakes, I apologize again!

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chiaki pulls his car up to his old residence. As he got out, he pulls a large brown paper bag stuff with groceries from baguettes to tomatoes. He closes the door and pressed the auto lock button.

_Today, Velouté de Tomates. Served with fresh baguette and of course, red wine. _Chiaki makes his way up the stairs. He stops to check his watch. _17:42, I wonder if Nodame is home. _As he finally reaches Nodame's room (or his old residence), he puts down his groceries and pokes around his pockets, but soon realizes he forgot the key at his current place. _Crap..._ With a sigh, knocks on the door 3 times.

"Nodame! Are you home?" Suddenly, the door swings open and out jumps his supposed 'lover'.

"Chiaki Senpai~! Welcome home~!" Nodame gives him a big hug and Chiaki did so too with a sweatdrop. "Senpai is spoiling Nodame by this surprise visit!"

* * *

Meanwhile

"Yasu! Don't drop my stuff now! We're almost there!" Tanya said in a teasing tone. Kuroki came after Tanya after she opened the first gate.

"Tanya...why don't you carry at least one of your own stuff..." Kuroki is carrying all of her luggage and things she bought in Germany. They had just returned from the competition held in Munich and are now settling back to Paris.

She put her hand over her head and said, "No~! Can't you see I'm wearing heels? I'm going to die if I carry anything more than my handbag! Look at me, I'm so frail and helpless..." He gave a sigh and a sweatdrop, the guilt trip on Kuroki has worked. They walked into the apartment and stopped to look at a man's back up the stairs.

"Ah~! Chiaki-kun! Good afternoon!" Kuroki said in Japanese.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Chiaki! We have returned ho-" Tanya suddenly stopped and made an EH? face.

* * *

Back to Chiaki

_? Why is she looking at us like that? Huh? Kuroki-kun too? What's wrong with them? Come to think of it, why is Nodame damp._..

He turned back to Nodame who is now looking at Tanya and Kuroki. Now he made a EH? face too.

"Ahhh~! Kuroki-kun! Tanya! Welcome back! How did the competition go? Did you get first pl- OOF" Chiaki had lifted Nodame and quickly walked into the apartment style room and slammed the door shut.

Tanya and Kuroki sweatdropped. "W-what was that?" Kuroki asked Tanya, blushing madly.

"Getting frisky in public! Those two just can't wait huh? Look! They were in such a rush they even left the groceries outside!" Tanya made her way upstairs. "Come on Yasu, you bring my stuff upstairs and we will head to your place after."

"Don't you think we should give them back their groceries? What if someone takes them?" Kuroki questioned.

"Oh come on, it's not like Yun Long is here anymore." She begins to work her way up the stairs. "Phew...I'm beat!" Tanya said as she started to wipe her forehead as if she was really sweating. Kuroki sweatdropped.

_Are you sure you're the one who's beat? And does Yun Long steal a lot or something?_ Kuroki thought.

* * *

Chiaki is now standing in front of Nodame with his hands on her shoulders, head down. With one of his eyebrows raised and eyes closed, he asked "Nodame...why are you only in a towel?"Nodame made a realization when she looked at herself.

"Oh! Nodame forgot because Nodame wanted to greet you as soon as possible! Don't you have the key anyway?""I forgot it...now can you get changed please?"

*knock... knock*

"Mhmm!" with Nodame's agreement, she tippy toed up to Chiaki and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Hah..."

Chiaki smiled.

_*knock...knock...knock*_ Chiaki began to get irritated by the weak knockings on the door.

"Okay, now go." Chiaki requested. Nodame walked briskly to her room and closed the door to get changed. Chiaki turned around and opened the door to see Kuroki with his groceries and luggage around him. "Ah! Hello Kuroki-kun, it has been a while! How are you?"

"I've been good. Erm...sorry I... interrupted..." Kuroki's head is turned away from embarrassment, but he's not even half as embarrassed as Chiaki.

"W-WHAT?"

"Ah, Chiaki-kun if you don't mind, could you not do too much public displays of affection around Tanya? She always gets uncomfortable whenever she sees you guys do that. And Chiaki-kun, don't you think doing 'dirty' things in public is shameful?"

"WE WEREN'T DOING DIRTY THINGS!"

"...Are you sure? It's not that I don't like you guys or anything! Please don't misunderstand."

_YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS MISUNDERSTANDING! _"No! Believe me Kuroki! Nothing was going on..."

"Oh hahaha...is that so...well...here are your groceries that you left outside..I gotta go help Tanya now." Kuroki handed the groceries to Chiaki. Chiaki composed himself but still a little irritated from Kuroki jumping to conclusions.

"Thanks...would you like to join us for dinner? You and Tanya? I want to hear about your experience in Germany and how you did."

_After all, Kuroki is a professional Oboist. _

"Oh, I'll ask her as soon as I get her stuff upstairs. Thank you for the offer." Kuroki strapped on bags and held the luggage to bring it up the stairs.

"Uhh...are you going to be alright? Do you need help?" Just the sight of Kuroki's suffering made Chiaki forget about his complaint. He felt bad for him.

"Ah! No thank you but thank you for the offer. I will be fine!"

"Well, okay then. See you later."

Kuroki was huffing and puffing going up the stairs.

_I hope he doesn't faint and hurt himself..._

_

* * *

_

"Ah~! Isn't this great Yasu? Coming home to a congratulatory dinner? It's great to have a chef cooking for us!" Tanya said with delight as she ate Chiaki's Velouté de Tomates.

Chiaki sweatdropped. "I'm not your personal chef..."

"Oui! Senpai is the most wonderful personal chef!" Nodame adding on to Tanya's comment. She is hit the head by a baguette and Chiaki seats himself to eat his work of art.

"I'm very happy that you got first place Kuroki-kun." Chiaki praised.

"Yes thank you Chiaki-kun! Though I couldn't have done it without Tanya..." Kuroki gives a look of endearment to Tanya and she blushed.

"Don't look at me like that! You're embarrassing me!" Tanya tried to brush. Kuroki smiled at her reaction but also blushed a little. Chiaki was confused by their expressions and looked at Nodame for an answer. Nodame simply smiled and continued on her dinner.

"*AHEM* Well anyway, what piece did you play Kuroki?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh, actually, I played Mozart's Oboe Concerto with Piano accompaniment." Kuroki replied.

"Ah! The pink theme!" Nodame said with a finger raised.

_C: Hmm... the song we played with Rising Star...and the song that was inspired by Nodame._

"Pink?" Tanya asked.

"Well, I guess it does have a 'pink' vibe to it. Light and vibrant." Kuroki thought out loud. "I really enjoy this piece, and I did not give it justice when we played with Rising Star. Even though I did not play with a full orchestra, I really love the Mozart I played in Munich more."

"Yes! I never thought such a gloomy person could play so amazing!" Tanya teased. Kuroki immediately gave off the gloomy vibe again and everyone sweat dropped. "I'm just kidding! Don't be such a gloomy bear!"

"Well, thank you for the dinner Chiaki-kun." Kuroki bowed politely from the door.

"Anytime Kuroki-kun." Chiaki replied.

"I look forward to your next dinner Chiaki!" Tanya said brightly.

"Right right." Chiaki said. _I already said I'm not your personal chef!_

"Alright Yasu, to your place?"

_? Why would Tanya go to Kuroki's place?_

Kuroki smiled. "Yeah." With that, they said their final goodbyes and left. Chiaki closed the door and gave a breath of relief._ I am worn-out..._ Chiaki walked to the dining table and wiped it with a small damp towel._ I wonder if he still thinks about Nodame when he plays that piece._ He looked at the window and saw Nodame looking out. "Nodame, what are you looking at?"

"You know Senpai? Nodame really thinks that Mozart piece is Kuroki's theme of love." Nodame said, continuing to look outside.

"You don't say..." Chiaki said sarcastically.

"Yes! Nodame is sure he enjoyed playing that piece he played it with Tanya. Come look." Chiaki made his way to the window. He saw Kuroki and Tanya on their way out. Suddenly, to Chiaki's shock, they both held each other's hands.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you know Senpai? They are a couple now." Nodame said looking at him happily.

"S-seriously? I never thought they would get together!" _Gloomy and simple Kuroki...with loud and extravagant Tanya! What has this world come to?_

"What do you mean Chiaki-senpai? You know what they say, opposites attract!"

_I feel like everyone's gone mad..._Chiaki thought about it. _Well, I guess I'm no different._

"Yeah, you're probably right." Chiaki gently caressed Nodame's face and pulled in for a kiss.

_Opposites attract._

_

* * *

_

*Ring ring ring ring*

*Groan...*

*Ring ring ring ring*

A hand reaches out from under the covers to grab the cell phone.

"Allo~..."

"Good morning my octopus girl! Are you awake?"

"*Groan...*" Nodame groaned to the woman on the phone. "Who are you..."

" ... Oh hohohoho! It's me, Elise you idiot! Nodame, remember how you agreed to do a concerto with another conductor? Well, you will find out soon!"

"*Groan...*"

"That's right! We will be doing a conducting competition! And you will be the prize!"

Nodame got out from the sheets and she popped out with messy bed hair. "Eh?" She was now wide awake.

"I've already posted the ad on our website and all over Europe! It will be a fight to the death! Well, that's it! Bye bye~."

Elise hung up the phone and Nodame shook Chiaki to wake him up.

"SENPAI SENPAI! You have participate!"

"ugh... Nodame, do you have to be so loud in the morning?" Chiaki muttered under the covers.

"Where's your laptop?"

"Laptop? It's in my bag..." Chiaki got up and rubbed his right temple. "What are you getting restless about?"

Without a reply, Nodame got off the bed and pulled the laptop out of Chiaki's bed. Chiaki eyed her closely.

_I wonder what she's so urgent about..._

Nodame got back on the bed, opened turned on the laptop. She began searching this strange contest Elise created on her professional website.

* * *

**STRESSEMAN'S CONDUCTING COMPETITION**

Where: Munich, Germany

When: Sign up begins March 28th and ends Apr 1st

Competition begins May 3rd.

Winner will receive a chance to orchestrate with a professional European Orchestra and a Piano Concerto with the incredible beauty, Noda Me!

To sign-up please 'click here' and attach your resume and cover letter and fill in your information for assessment.

GOOD LUCK!

Chiaki's face was blank from this sudden competition.

"Senpai! You have to sign up! You will win and we will finally have a concerto together!" Nodame exclaimed with light in her eyes.

So many questions came and he could hear his heart beat in his head.

_A chance for a real piano concerto with Nodame? What should I do? I said I wanted to do it, but what if she really becomes satisfied and never play again? But I really want to do it, maybe she's not like that anymore...Can I win? And what's with this unorthodox competition! DAMN THAT MAESTRO!_

"Senpai?" Nodame tilts her head. Chiaki grabs Nodame's cellphone and searches through her contacts. He clicks on Milch.

*boooooooop...boooooooop*

"Nodame-Chan! I miss you! How is my wonderful-"

"Old Man..." Chiaki interrupts.

"Eh? Chiaki! What a pleasant surprise for you to call me! How is my precious student doing?" Stressman trys to say brightly, but it is clear that he is disappointed that it was not Nodame.

"Stresseman...what is with this competition..." Chiaki asked darkly.

"Ah..well.. it was not really my idea.. It was Elise!"

"LIAR! Only you would think of something like this and get away with it!"

"So this is how you treat your teacher and mentor in life? Besides! I'm helping to make her more well-known in the classical world! It will be a fight to the death!"

"Quit being so dramatic... did Prof. Auclair even agree to this?"

"Well... I'm sure Elise has taken care of him"

*Elise's way to negotiate*

Auclair is tied up to a chair. "AHAHAHA PLEASE STOP! OKAY I WILL ALLOW NODAME TO DO ANOTHER CONCERT!"

Elise pushes her glasses up and smiles evilly with a giant feather in her hand.

Chiaki sweatdrops. _That is probably what happened..._

"Chiaki-kun~ I presume you are just nervous that everyone is fighting to win your girlfriend's heart~ ?"

"STOP JOKING AROUND!"

"Well, will you be entering?"

Chiaki paused for a moment, but a moment was already time being wasted.

"If I am not chosen as a competitor, you don't have to so worry about getting older." Chiaki hangs up the phone and lets out a sigh. He begins his morning routine, washing up and cooking breakfast for Nodame.

* * *

Stresseman listens to his phone beep from Chiaki's hang up and hangs up as well.

_Hahaha...how frightening...he should think twice before threatening me...I will torture him some more once he wins._


End file.
